Songfics to the Fax!
by BlueWater626
Summary: The first song is Helplessly, Hopelessly by Jessica Andrews. It fits so well with Fax it is scary! anyway Faxness! to figure out what kind, you must click to see inside. T for later song-fics on here.


Okay so I was reading fan fiction and saw that NO ONE used this song! This song fits perfectly with fax so yeah. Anyway thanks Four Nations for showing me this song!! Takes place during book 4 SPOILERS!! Song: Helplessly, hopelessly by Jessica Andrews

Disclaimer: If I owned it Max and Fang would be together already!! And for those who don't get what I am saying 1) I am for fax 2) I DON'T OWN IT!... or the song.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fang was getting on my nerves with Brigid again. I saw one of the crew members had left their iPod laying around and, since I didn't really care right now, I grabbed it and walked to the deck. I put the headphones on and took off. I just let the songs play in order until I heard a song that immediately got my attention.

_I can stand with the weight of the world  
on my shoulders  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
I can laugh in the face  
Of all my insecurities  
anytime, anywhere, anything  
I'm strong enough _

That was all so true. I DID have the world on my shoulder like the Voices doesn't let me forget. I have fought with Omega who, to the Director, was the toughest of the mutants. I can laugh at anything even death. AND I KNOW I am strong enough to do all of it whenever and wherever they happen._  
_

_But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love  
_

I listened to the song in aw. The beginning had been perfect for me but then this had to happen. My mind thought of who the person could be…. Who on Earth could make me forget everything by just a touch? Who ever has held me at all? VERY few people have ever done that... so Who was it?

_So let consequence do what it will to us  
I don't care_  
_the stars stand as witness to it all  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
I just can't pretend anymore  
I'm too sturdy to fall  
_

I thought of someone who if i loved them bad things could happen.Fang came to my head almost instantly. If he said just one word or even a glance I would follow him whenever and wherever he thought was best. As for the stars…I remember them and following Fang somewhere, but I couldn't remember. I knew what it was; I just refused to think of it.

_  
But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love_

Suddenly, my mind thought for itself and remembered what I was trying so hard to forget. It went back to the docks when the… Incident happened. My heard had seemed to leave me when he had kissed me. I remember forgetting how to even breathe when he had kissed me. But falling in love? Never.

I am not afraid  
I am not afraid

I wasn't afraid, just nerves. I also had a lot of ifs going through my head.

_  
cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling...  
(Helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling)  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
falling in love_

The song ended with me thinking the same thing as the last line. Maybe I was falling in love. Maybe I already had just didn't know it. I hear wings from below me. I looked and sure enough it was Fang. I landed and he dropped right in front of me, eyes asking me what was I doing?. "Just thinking." I answered his unasked question. He nodded but looked as though he wanted to know what about but before he could ask Brigid came over asking for Fang to help her. Fang looked at and I shrugged as he turned to go help her. At least one good thing happened, when Brigid is out of the picture maybe I could tell him next time we are alone that I was, just maybe,falling in love with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so R&R tell me if it is good, bad, great, or awful just no flames. Thanks!


End file.
